


Sloppy Seconds

by maxiemoo01



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Background Relationships, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Intrusive Thoughts, Everyone but Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is sympathetic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intrusive Thoughts, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Toxic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Violent Thoughts, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiemoo01/pseuds/maxiemoo01
Summary: Roman and Logan have been dating for two years, Roman hasn't always been the best but Logan still loved him.Until they began fighting almost everyday, until Roman kicks him out, leaving him going to the only person he can stay with, Roman's twin brother Remus.Remus has had feelings for Logan since they were kids, Roman beat him to confessing so he was resigned to quietly pining after Logan.Until he gets a call from Logan, looking for a place to stay. Remus opens up his home immediately, already planning his brothers demise.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 30
Kudos: 118





	1. Broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is incredibly long, the others may not be quite as long. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this story! The chapter titles and the story title are from the song Sloppy Seconds by Watsky, I absolutely reccomend it.
> 
> CW: Intrusive thoughts, homicidal thoughts, a very brief rape mention (it's like four words) Remus mentions killing Roman a lot

"What do you mean!" Logan shouted, he didn't usually shout, but he and Roman were once again arguing, it was beginning to become a common occurrence. 

"I mean you're just so… So much! You're controlling, Logan! I can't do anything without you wanting to fix it and make it perfect, or without you bullying me about my sleep schedule!" Roman shouted back, face turning red. 

"Because I care about you, Roman! I want you to be happy and healthy and sometimes that means being a little harsh!" 

"Oh you're more than a little harsh, Logan, you're overbearing." Roman ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it slightly before he let go. "Ya know what Logan." Roman said, voice more level than it had been for the last hour or so they had been arguing, Logan wasn't even sure what started it anymore. "Maybe this is over for us, we clearly don't work well together." Logan reeled at that. 

"Roman-." 

"No. This isn't healthy for us anymore." Roman shook his head. "I want you out of the apartment, you can come back and get the rest of your things at some point but I want you out, tonight." Logan's hands were shaking, sure he and Roman had gotten into the habit of arguing, but Logan didn't expect it to end this way, he wanted to argue, to tell Roman he was wrong, that he loved him and he shouldn't push him away. 

But his voice failed him, he had no words for once, so he just turned and walked away, walked to their shared bedroom. He sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands, where had he gone wrong? What did he do to fuck up this bad? Logan took a shaky breath and stood, he needed to pack his things and find out where he was going. 

  
  


***

  
  


"Please Virgil." Logan asked, voice wavering. 

"We just don't have the room Logan, you know we would if we did." Logan shook his head, taking a shaky breath. 

"Well thanks anyway Virge." Logan said, not even realizing the nickname had slipped his lips before he hung up. 

The only person he had left to call was Remus, and he wasn't sure his ex-boyfriends brother really wanted him to stay with him, but he was the only person he had left to turn to, so he pulled up Remus' contact and called him. 

"Big willys sperm bank you wank it we take it." Logan flinched at the crude joke, letting out a shaky sigh, which Remus apparently took note of. "Woah, what's wrong?" Remus asked immediately.

"I'm sorry Remus." Logan started off, trying to stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks. "Me and Roman… We broke up, and Roman wants me out and I have nowhere to go and-."

"Say no more, you can stay here as long as you need dork." Logan wiped his cheeks as a few tears got loose. 

"Thank you so much Remus, this… It means a lot. I know it's probably weird housing your brothers ex but… Thank you." Remus chuckled on the other end and Logan smiled just a little. 

"Hey it's not a problem, you need me to pick you up?"

"No I can get there myself. Once again thank you Remus. I'll see you soon." Logan hung up the phone and took another shaky breath before he stood, grabbing his bag, most of his things would have to stay, for now he had his essentials, he headed down the stairs, avoiding Roman when he tried to talk to him, he couldn't deal with anymore emotions today. He put his bag in his car and headed off, holding back tears as he drove to Remus' apartment. 

  
  


***

  
  


What was Remus doing? He wasn't sure, Roman had clearly broken Logan's heart, that just made him incredibly pissed, he wanted nothing more than to rip his brothers head off at the moment, however he didn't, because Logan needed him now. 

It didn't matter that Remus had been quietly pining after Logan for years while his brother beat him to it and began dating him, that totally wasn't why he was inviting him to live with him, it was simply because Logan needed a place to stay and Remus' had an extra room, that was totally why. 

Remus ran a hand over his face, maybe this was a bad idea, maybe he should call Logan and tell him to go somewhere else.

Images flashed in his mind of Logan on the streets, getting beat and raped and- Yeah, no Logan was staying with him. 

Remus sighed, looking around his mess if an apartment, might as well clean up while he waited on Logan to show up. 

  
  


***

  
  


Remus' arms were full of pizza and take out boxes when there was a knock on the doors he glanced over at it, it could be a serial killer, or Logan, either way Remus shouted back. "It's open, come in!" And went back to discarding the mess of things. 

As he returned to the living room he saw Logan looking around, it had been about half an hour and Remus was pretty sure he had gotten a good amount of cleaning done, there were no longer piles of clothes and take out, nor the massive pile of dishes on the coffee table, there was still some garbage strewn about but it wasn't bad. "Hey there pocket protector." Remus said, leaning against the door frame. 

Logan looked up at him, Remus could tell he had been crying and shook the thoughts of killing his brother from his head as he walked over to Logan, opening his arms. "Hug?" Remus knew Logan wasn't one for them but the younger dropped his bag and immediately threw himself into Remus' arms. He wrapped them tightly around Logan, rubbing his back as he cried against his chest. 

He was gonna tear Roman apart and sell his organs on ebay, Logan didn't do emotions very well, yet here he was, sobbing in Remus' arms, of course Roman had to do this to him, Remus wanted nothing more than to give him a piece of his mind but he shook that thought away, Logan needed him right now. "It's gonna be okay Lo." He said quietly, pressing his chin to the top of Logan's head. "You're gonna be okay."

  
  


***

  
  


It took awhile for Logan to calm down, and now they were sat on Remus' couch, watching a documentary on space that Remus had found on netflix, Logan was cuddled up to his side, seeming to be craving touch at the moment, Remus wondered if in the last few months that their relationship had been rocky if Roman had even touched the smart boy, based on how touch starved he seemed Remus would bet the answer was not a lot. 

Remus was running his hands through Logan's hair, his head resting in his lap, they had been sitting in silence for most of the movie but halfway through Logan spoke up. "Do you think he ever actually loved me?" He asked, voice shaking. 

Remus paused, not sure how he should answer that question, on one hand he thought that Roman did love Logan at one point and did not anymore, on the other he thought Roman had just gotten into the relationship to be in a relationship. There really wasn't a good answer he could give Logan. "Logan… I don't know how to answer that." He said, voice quiet to not disturb the moment. "But I think he might have, at least at the start." Remus stopped running his hands through his hair, instead using them to push his own back. "I can't tell you what he felt."

"I don't wanna know how he felt, I want to know what you thought about our relationship." Logan moved to sit and look at Remus, who was trying to avoid Logan's gaze, before finally sighing and looking him in the eyes. 

"You might not like the answer of what I think Logan."

"I want to know." Logan said, voice stronger than it had been since he arrived at Remus' apartment, Remus sighed. 

"When you two started dating…" Remus ran a hand through his hair, thinking about all the ways this current interaction could go wrong. "I thought Roman was just doing it so he had a partner. You aren't anything like any of the guys he had dated before, I wasn't sure that he even liked you that way but I kept my mouth shut because you seemed so happy to be with him." Remus looked away from Logan, letting out another sigh. "I felt like he was using you." He finally ended with. 

Logan rubbed his arms, looking down at the ground, he thought over what Remus had said for a moment, before blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes, Remus was right, in all the time he had known Roman he wasn't one for people like Logan, and his confession, now that Logan thought back to it, didn't seem to be very catered to him. Logan pushed his glasses up, putting a hand on Remus' shoulder. 

"It's not your fault, if that's what you're thinking." Remus let out a low chuckle, turning to look at Logan. 

"I feel like it is, but I also want to tear Roman's head off for it." Remus gave Logan a small smile. "Why don't we drop this topic, tell me about space." Remus knew it was something Logan was passionate about. Logan seemed a little caught off guard by it but settled next to Remus again, talking with his hands about the constellations. 

  
  


***

  
  


As soon as Logan was asleep in his new room Remus was stepping out onto his balcony to make sure Logan didn't hear him as he called his brother. 

"Why are you calling me at eleven Remus?" Roman asked, he sounded exhausted but Remus didn't care about that, instead his mind was thinking about what it would be like to jump over the balcony, or better yet throw Roman off of it. 

"What the fuck did you do, Roman?" Remus asked, trying to keep his voice level. "You fucking forced your boyfriend of the last two years out of the apartment without warning, leaving him with nowhere to go!" So much for the level voice, Remus thought, as his voice naturally raised to match his anger. "What the fuck Roman!" He could practically hear Roman rolling his eyes. 

"It's not my fault he's so overbearing." Roman said, sounded far less guilty than Remus wanted him to. "I needed him to get out, that's that."

"You don't think about anyone but yourself do you Roman?" Remus asked, clenching his jaw. "You've always been like this, but really Roman? How long did you plan to string him along huh? How long were you gonna act like the perfect lover when behind his back you were pretending he didnt fucking exist?"

"Don't talk about things you don't know about Remus."

"Oh I know full fucking well about your escapades Roman, you're a fucking selfish asshole, did you know that? You're just a self centered egotistical bastard." Remus growled. "You roped him along Roman, you fucking destroyed him! He spent like three hours crying!"

"Wait he's with you?" Remus rolled his eyes, letting out a long sigh. 

"You know for a fact Patton and Virge don't have any room in their apartment for another person, where else was he supposed to go Roman? Do you think I was supposed to just let him be on the streets because you're my brother?"

"I would think that you would take into consideration the fact my ex is now staying with my brother." Roman said, Remus could sense the malice in his voice but he could care less at this point. 

"Yeah, no Roman, I dont fucking give a shit about the fact you're my brother and hes your ex, I give a shit that hes my friend too and you've fucking broken him!" Remus reached one hand up to his hair, pulling at it. "You fucking broke his heart Roman! You strung him along like a fucking puppet just to leave him when you decided you had had enough of him!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Remus." Roman snapped. 

"Then tell me Roman! Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me you haven't been sneaking around behind his back! Tell me Roman!"

"I…" Roman fell silent and Rmeus scoffed. 

"That's what I thought." He said, letting out a breath. "You're fucking disgusting Roman. Get your shit together." Remus pulled the phone away and hung up before Roman could respond, putting both hands in his hair and pulling at it. 

Roman was an asshole, he was a fucking dick and Remus was gonna actually kill him at some point, but for now he was gonna go inside, go to bed, and take care of the broken boy sleeping in his apartment.

  
  


***

  
  


When Remus woke up he could smell something cooking, he raised an eyebrow, knowing he didn't exactly have groceries in his house. He groaned and pushed his mess of hair out of his face before standing, pulling on some boxers, and a shirt when he remembered Logan was in the house, and headed to the living room, yawning as he leaned on the counter, watching Logan cook with his adorable creased brow he had when he was focused. 

"So I'm a trash goblin and don't really have groceries so where'd you get the stuff to cook from?" Remus asked, holding back a chuckle as Logan jumped, clearly having been too focused to notice Remus sneaking up on him. 

"Oh I just… Found what you had, you don't have a lot but you had enough for me to gather something." Logan went back to cooking eggs, Remus took note of his puffy eyes, he couldn't tell if it was from all the crying the day before or if he had already been crying today, it wasn't even ten in the morning. Remus hoped it was from the day before.

"You didn't have to do that." Remus said, pulling himself up to sit at the counter. 

"No I wanted to, it beats what I was doing and gives me something to focus on." Okay so he had actually already been crying today, great. Remus thought, running a hand through his hair. 

"How are you feeling?" Logan paused for a moment, Remus could see how he tensed slightly. 

"I'm…" Logan continued his task, taking a shaky breath. "I don't actually know. Everything hurts, I slept but I feel exhausted, I just wanna curl up in bed and not get up." Logan shrugged. "Its… I don't exactly know how to deal with all the feelings that are running through my mind right now." Remus nodded. 

"That's okay, you don't have to know how to deal with them." Remus watched him closely as he plated the eggs he had been making. "You've gone through something that's pretty rough, you have a right to feel like shit, Logan."

Logan shrugged, turning around and passing a plate to Remus, silently sitting next to him, they ate in a tense silence before Logan spoke. "Thank you, again, for letting me stay here."

"You don't have to thank me Lo. It's okay, you needed somewhere to go, I'm not gonna turn you away when I have the extra space. Logan you deserve someone better than Roman." Logan looked down, letting out a small sigh as he took a bite of toast to prolong the inevitable.

"I don't think I do…" He said, voice quiet. 

"Woah, hey, no." Remus said, looking at him, face stern. "You do. Logan you're, you're a good person, you're smart, and amazing, you have your flaws but who doesn't? You deserve someone who loves you for you, and who loves you no matter what." Remus looked away, he couldn't believe he was saying this to him, he had been thinking it since he got together with Roman but the idea of telling Logan, it always ended in disaster in his head. 

Logan wiped his cheeks, nodding slowly. "Thank you Remus…" 

"No need to thank me, It's the truth."

  
  


***

  
  


Logan and Remus ended up spending the day on the couch watching netflix, Remus was really starting to see how touch starved Logan was, everytime he touched him Logan seemed to melt into it, he didn't mind it though, the way Logan curled into his side, it was comforting for him too, having Logan there, it can get lonely living alone. 

He had a hand on Logan's back as he laid on his side with his head on Remus' shoulder when his phone rang, he glanced at the caller ID before he smiled at Logan. "I'll be right back." He said, letting Logan move away from him as he stepped away to answer the call. "Hey what's up?" He asked, leaning against the balcony.

"Hey! Sorry for calling, is Logan with you?" Patton asked, his voice sounded worried and that's when Remus realized that Logan had probably left his phone in the bedroom that morning. 

"Yeah he is." He heard Patton let out a sigh. 

"I've been trying to call him because Virgil told me what happened but I couldn't get a hold of him." Patton said, his voice sounded relieved, and Remus could imagine the way he adjusted his glasses. 

"Yeah I think he left his phone in the bedroom. He's staying with me so he's safe, I dunno how he would feel about seeing anyone right now but if you guys wanna come over I'll talk to him?" 

"Please? That would be great, I just wanna make sure he's okay." Patton said, Remus could hear him moving around, probably going to get Virgil. 

"Yeah, I'll text you in a bit okay? Everything's okay so stop that worrying of yours." Patton chuckled. 

"You've caught me." He said. "Thanks Re." He said before hanging up, Remus pocketed his phone and walked into the living room, sitting back down next to Logan. 

"Patton and Virgil wanna come see you, you up for visitors?" He asked, looking at Logan. 

"Yeah, it would be nice to see them." He said, wrapping his arms around himself. "I probably look terrible, but I'm sure Patton's worried out of his mind." Remus nodded. 

"He definitely is. I'll text them that they can come over okay? I'll order us pizza and we can watch something and talk." Logan nodded in approval and Remus sent a quick text to Patton. 

It was about an hour later when Patton and Virgil got there, Patton immediately pulling Logan into a tight hug, which Logan melted into, grabbing a fist full of his shirt as he pressed his head into Patton's hair. 

Virgil gave Remus a knowing look, Remus nodded at him and they stepped outside while Logan and Patton hugged in the living room. "How bad is it?" Virgil asked, leaning against the railing. Images of Virgil falling crossed his mind and he quickly pushed the thought away. 

"He's pretty upset." Remus said, crossing his arms. "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna kill Roman. He's being incredibly selfish and just terrible and-."

"I know." Virgil said, running a hand through his hair and letting his bangs fall back over his eyes. "He's been cheating on Logan for the last few months. He's an egotistical asshole and I don't know why I was ever friends with him. He's just… I mean I knew he wasn't great, and that he and Logan's relationship wasn't healthy, but I never expected him to just straight up kick him out like that."

"I called him last night." Remus blurted out. "He was trying to defend himself by saying Logan was overbearing. He tried to deny the cheating, he's just… He's being an asshole, and I don't think I've ever been more pissed at him in our entire lives. Logan's not okay, and by the way he's basically clinged to me since he got here Roman hasn't been very affectionate with him as of late, he's extremely touch starved, he looks like he's going to cry everytime I so much as brush a hand against him." Virgil shook his head. 

"Well we're gonna be here for him, all of us. He deserves better." Remus nodded, letting out a sigh. "How are you doing with this? You've had feelings for him for years." Remus ran a hand through his hair, Virgil was the only one who knew about his feelings for Logan, he hadn't told anyone else over the years. 

"I don't know, I'm fine I think, he's going through some shit so I'm not gonna try to date him if you think that's what I'm playing at here, I'm not that bad, I'm just ignoring all of those feelings, he needs a friend right now, not a lover." Virgil nodded. 

"I wouldn't think you'd do that Remus. But it is nice to hear that you wouldn't." Remus nodded, giving Virgil a small smile. 

"Let's head back in, I'm gonna order us a pizza and let Logan pick a movie for us to watch." Virgil and Remus headed back in to find that Patton and Logan had moved to the couch, Logan was still clinging to Patton, tears pouring down his cheeks and quiet sobs shaking his body as Patton whispered to him. Remus' heart broke at the sight, he was gonna castrate his brother, he was gonna cut him up or something, Logan didn't deserve to be this broken.

  
  


***

  
  


After Logan calmed down they got pizza and cuddled up in a pile under a couple blankets, Logan chose a documentary for them to watch so they sat in silence, the only noise being Logan's occasional sniffles. 

When the movie ended Virgil and Patton gave Logan hugs, promising to come by again soon and they headed off, leaving Logan and Remus. 

Logan sat with his head on Remus' shoulder, there was nothing playing on the tv, they were just sitting in complete silence, Remus running his hand through Logan's hair and Logan loving every second of the attention he was getting. 

Logan thought about the last time Roman had cuddled with him, or showed him more affection than the occasional peck on the lips, he couldn't remember when it was, it had been months and he couldn't remember the last time Roman so much as held his hand. 

Logan tried to push that thought away, he had already done enough crying, but thinking about how Roman had quit showing him affection long before the break up, how Roman had probably been planning it for a while, it hurt, it made his chest feel tight and he couldn't help the few tears that slid down his cheeks at the thought. 

Had Roman really just been putting up an act with him? Had he really not cared about him the whole time? A million questions about their relationship were swarming around his head to the point he didn't even realize he was sobbing until Remus was turning so he could press his face into his chest, until he felt Remus' arms wrap around him and squeeze him tightly as he whispered to him. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay, I promise Logan. It's okay."

What had he done? Was it his fault they started fighting? Was it his fault that Roman began to be distant with him? 

Logan couldn't stop thinking, he felt like he couldn't breathe as he thought about all the things that had happened in the last few months, maybe it was him deciding to go back to school? Or his strict schedule? Maybe it was the way he encouraged Roman to get a better sleep schedule? 

He didn't realize he was hyperventilating until Remus hands were on his shoulders and he was gently instructing him to breathe, Logan focused on his voice, slowly but surely following Remus' breathing until he was calm again.

"It's okay Logan." Remus said softly, pulling him against his chest again. "You're gonna be okay, he can't hurt you anymore. It's not your fault, none of it is your fault it's his, okay?" Logan wasn't sure he believed the words but he nodded.

His eyes were starting to droop, he felt exhausted, he was ready to collapse against Remus and go to sleep, but instead he rubbed his eyes and pushed away from Remus. "I'm gonna head to bed." He said softly, standing and walking to the bedroom he had been given by Remus, not bothering to change into pajamas, just crawling into bed and pulling the blankets around him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He was absolutely broken, and he wasn't sure why his friends were taking care of him when he was like this. 

He shouldn't feel this way, he shouldn't be so heartbroken over it. 

But he was.


	2. We won't know until we get there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman calls Logan, Remus confronts Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Remus mentions killing Roman again, mentions of violence, intrusive thoughts, mentions of gore

Logan was sitting in the living room, it was early morning and there wasn't exactly anything for him to do, he hadn't had a chance to plan out a schedule for his life here, so he was just running off of what he wanted to do at any given moment.

And at this moment he was just sitting, staring blankly ahead as his mind was wandering. 

It had been a week since him and Roman's breakup, he wasn't sure how he felt about that, he hadn't heard from Roman or seen him. He wanted to go get his books and things but he couldn't find it in himself to message Roman, to start up that line of communication. 

The longer he spent away from him the more things he realized were wrong with their relationship, the more he realized that Roman wasn't good for him in any way. 

He thought about how Roman insisted he did things his way, insisted he moved his own schedule around so that Roman was comfortable with it. He thought about how Roman forced him to do a lot of things he didn't want to do, not just physically but to go places he didn't want to, or to ignore people. 

He thought about how Roman would avoid him if he did anything against him, if they even had a small disagreement Roman would ignore him for hours, sometimes even the whole day. He thought about how for the last three months of their relationship he didn't once touch him besides the small pecks he gave him.

Logan wasn't sure how he felt about realizing everything that had happened, how he felt about realizing that Roman was much more toxic than he would have noticed without being out of the relationship. 

He brushed the tears from his cheeks, he had mostly stopped crying over Roman at this point but it still hurt sometimes, there were still a few nights that he just held onto Remus and sobbed. 

Remus, that was another thing. 

Remus was so similar to Roman psychically, they had the same eyes and nose, if it wasn't for Remus' mustache and vastly different makeup and clothing styles it would be hard to tell them apart. 

Was it wrong he was staying with Remus? What if he was only staying there to feel like he was close to Roman? Logan sighed. 

He didn't think he was, he didn't intend to anyway, but he couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind that Remus was so similar to Roman, they had the same beautiful eyes, Remus had a deeper laugh than Roman, but they both crinkled their eyes and snorted slightly. 

Logan ran a hand through his hair, he should stop comparing Remus to Roman, it wasn't fair to Remus, he wasn't his brother, and Logan was scared if he continued his train of thought that he would start to try and replace Roman with Remus, he didn't want to do that to him.

He finally pushed himself up, deciding he would go on a walk to clear his head, especially the thoughts of Roman and Remus' similarities.

  
  


***

  
  


Remus stretched out when he woke up, letting out a yawn before standing and pulling on his boxers and shirt, rubbing his eyes as he stepped into the living room, Logan was nowhere to be seen so Remus sighed and sat on the couch.

It had been a rough week, Logan was extremely upset, and after the first two days he got good at hiding it, despite his occasional midnight breakdowns, he had been mostly doing okay now. 

Remus glanced at the phone on the coffee table, he frowned for a moment before realizing it must be Logans, and then it started to ring, causing Remus to jump slightly. 

He stared at the screen, his blood boiling as he saw who it was. Roman's face was prominent on the screen, and while Logan wasn't one for cutesy nicknames in his phone Roman's name still had a heart next to it. Remus shook his head, of course when Logan was doing better his brother was gonna start trying to get a hold of him, he ran a hand through his hair, he honestly wanted to throw Roman off a building. 

He was just glad that Logan wasn't here to answer the phone. As the call ended Remus let out a sigh of relief that Roman did not try to call again, but Logans phone dinged with a text message and a voicemail, Remus thought about unlocking the phone, deleting everything so Logan wouldn't know that he had called or texted, but before he could think over that more the front door opened and Logan walked in, he gave Remus a smile. 

"Good morning Remus." He said, walking over to the couch, he grabbed his phone and Remus just nodded, grabbing the remote like he had just sat down, he tried his best to be discreet about his interest in Logan, but when Logan tensed up tightly next to him Remus couldn't help but look at him. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, Logan cleared his throat and nodded. 

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna step outside." Remus nodded, flinching as Logan walked out onto the balcony, he hoped that he wasn't gonna call Roman back, but he couldn't control Logan. If he did though Remus was prepared to pick up the mess his brother made. 

Logan sighed as he put the phone to his ear, listening to Roman's voicemail. 

_ "Hey, we need to talk, can you please call me? I'm sorry for how things ended, I just need to talk to you, call me back."  _

Logan shifted, leaning against the railing as he thought about it carefully before finally sighing and calling Roman. "Baby!" Roman answered, Logan flinched at the nickname. 

"Hello Roman." Logan said, trying to keep his voice level. "You said we needed to talk?"

"Yeah, I wanna talk about what happened, is there any way we can meet up somewhere?" Logan thought about it, before sighing. 

"I'd like to just do this over the phone if that's fine with you." He could hear Roman shifting, he wondered what would have happened if he agreed to meet him, but he wasn't willing to put himself in that situation. 

"I kind of wanted to do this face to face but I guess we can." Logan flinched at the disappointment in his voice, he hated the way it sounded, he didn't want to feel like it was his fault, but it was, if he would have just said yes. He stopped himself from continuing as Roman began to speak again. "Logan, I'm sorry for how things ended, I think I wasn't thinking properly."

Logan took a shaky breath as Roman continued. "I want you to come home Logan, I'm sorry for what I said, I was just mad and I didn't mean any of it." Logan shook his head.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I'm not coming back Roman, as you said, we aren't healthy for each other. Roman I don't believe you ever actually loved me at this point. I'm not gonna subject myself to what you put me through anymore." Logan said, surprised his voice didn't crack or waver as he held back tears. 

"Are you screwing around with Remus?" Logan flinched at the harshness in Roman's tone, it was something that always scared him. 

"What? No! Why would you even ask that?" Logan wrapped his arm around himself, trying to ground himself from this conversation, he needed it to be over, but it was clear Roman was gonna pull it along. 

"You're screwing my brother aren't you? Wow Logan. I thought you were better than this. I doubt Remus wants my sloppy seconds Logan, he's just using you." Logan was doing his best to hold back sobs at this point as tears poured down his cheeks. 

"I am not sloppy seconds Roman. And if I was with Remus it's none of your business, but I'm not. I can't believe you think I would go from you to your brother in a week." Logan's voice cracked, revealing how hard he was taking this conversation. 

"Sure Logan, sure you arent. I hope you have fun with my brother then, I can't believe you Logan. You're disgusting." The line went dead and Logan clutched the phone in his hands as he collapsed to his knees, letting out broken sobs. 

He wasn't anything but a piece of meat was he? He was nothing but a toy to be shared around. Roman was right, he was disgusting, Remus didn't want him, Logan shook his head, letting out another sob. That thought hurt him more than the others and he wasn't even sure why. 

But Remus didn't want him, No one would want him, he was a disgusting piece of shit, no one would ever want him again, he was tainted, Roman was right, no one wants sloppy seconds. 

Logan wasn't sure how long he was on his knees crying before the door opened and Remus was kneeling in front of him. 

He wasn't sure how he ended up on the couch curled into Remus' side but he was, and when he realized exactly where he was he blinked slowly, wiping his cheeks and listening to Remus' soft whispers for a moment. "I'm sorry." Logan said softly. "I called him, I shouldn't have called him, and he just…" Remus ran his hands through Logan's hair. 

"Shh, it's okay, shh, I know it's okay, he's an asshole, it's okay." Remus whispered, pulling him closer. "Ignore whatever he said to you, you have me, and Virgil, and Patton, we're here for you okay? He doesnt deserve you." Logan let the tears flow down his cheeks, pressing his face into Remus' side.

Logan wasn't sure how long they sat there, but he eventually calmed down, just laying there with Remus running his hands through his hair. 

"We should go somewhere, maybe just out to lunch but you need to get out of the house for a bit." Remus said softly, continuing to run his hands through Logan's hair, who hummed in his lap. 

"That sounds… Nice." Remus smiled. 

"Whenever you're ready we can go." Logan nodded and they stayed sitting together for a little while longer before he stood, Remus gave him a small smile. "Let me go get dressed and we can go." Logan sat back down as Remus headed off to his room to get dressed, running. A hand through his white streaked hair. 

He was prepared to kill Roman, he didn't care that he was his brother, he was continuing to hurt Logan, even after he had pushed Logan away. He was just glad that Logan seemed to understand now how bad Roman was for him.

He headed out into the living room, grabbing his boots and pulling them on while Logan put on his sneakers, Remus held out one hand for Logan, grabbing his keys with the other. 

  
  


***

  
  


The two of them ended up at a small sandwich shop, sitting in the corner and just chatting, avoiding the topic of Roman as much as possible, Remus could tell Logan was still thinking about him every so often though because his smile would falter and drop slightly before he seems to shake the thought from his head and go back to talking with Remus. 

They decided to walk around town afterwards, Remus let out a small sigh as he looked around, he knew that Logan needed him as a friend more than anything but man, was it hard having his crush of the last, what? Six? Seven? Years sleeping in his house. He could make a move on Logan any time he wanted, but he knew that it wasnt a good idea, no matter how much his thoughts yelled at him to just kiss Logan and fuck the consequences later. 

He could think about all the things that could happen, good and bad if he kissed Logan, but he knew it would be wrong, he was so similar to Roman psychically, he didn't want Logan to see him as a replacement, if he was gonna get with Logan he wanted it to be for real, not just to replace his brother. 

Logan glanced over at him and frowned slightly. "Are you okay Remus?" He asked, Remus looked over at him, giving a small smile. 

"Yep, all good." He said. "How are you feeling? Any better having gotten some fresh air." Logan nodded, he seemed like he wanted to push Remus more but decided not to. 

"Yes, getting out helped me clear my head and take a breather. Thank you for doing this Remus."

"Of course dork, you needed some help and that's what I'm here for." Remus nudged him slightly with his elbow. "I want you to be happy again Logan." Logan nodded, looking down.

"Remus will you help me get my things from Roman's place? I… I don't want to go alone." Remus nodded quickly. 

"Of course, anything you need Logan. I'm here to help you." Logan paused and wrapped his arms around Remus. 

"Thank you, so much for everything you've done Remus."

"I've already told you there's no need to thank me." Remus chuckled as he hugged him back. 

  
  


***

  
  


Remus was honestly debating if this was a good idea for either of them, Logan on the one hand was still heartbroken by Roman, especially considering their conversation earlier, Remus, on the other hand was full of rage, he was ready to absolutely destroy Roman. 

So maybe it wasn't the best idea for the two of them to be standing in front of Roman's apartment, Remus knocking on the door. 

When Roman opened it he didn't even try to hide his glare at Remus before looking at Logan. "Really, you're gonna bring your new boy toy over?"

"Roman shut the fuck up, let us get his things and then we'll fuck off." Remus snapped, arms crossed. 

"You realize he's just using you dont you? He's using you as a replacement for me and eventually he's just gonna leave you."

"Oh so what you did to him then?" Logan stood frozen as the brothers stared each other down. 

"You don't want to go there Remus."

"Maybe I do Roman, I mean he should know after all shouldn't he?"

"What is he talking about Roman?" Logan finally asked, watching the two of them with intense eyes. 

"It's nothing Logan, nothing you need to know about anyway." He shot Remus a glare before looking sweetly at Logan. 

"Fucking bullshit Roman." Remus snapped. "Logan he was cheating on you, for the last three months he was cheating on you, behind your back he pretended you didn't even exist." Logan stepped back, almost as if he had been punched. 

"R-Roman?" He asked, looking at him. "Did you really?" Roman rolled his eyes and Remus thought about plucking them from his head and shoving them up his nose. 

"Yes Logan. I did." He finally said. "It's your fault though, you never wanted to do anything with me, you never were there, you were always working or following your little schedule with no wiggle room for any time for me." Logan flinched back, trying to hide his tears. He squared his shoulders and shoved past Roman. 

"I'm getting my things and then you never have to see me again Roman. I'm sure that's an acceptable arrangement for you." He snapped, stomping up the stairs to get his things. 

"What the fuck was that Remus?" Roman turned on his brother, fire behind his eyes. 

"You're a fucking dick Roman! He deserves to know what you did to him. You're not a fucking saint like you pretend to be. He was head over heels for you Roman, and you just fucking destroyed him."

"He did that to himself-."

"No! He didn't! You keep saying that it's his fault but it's no one's fault but yours Roman! You were the one who cheated, you were the one who quit showing affection, it's your fucking fault Roman and I dont know how you cant see that." Remus snapped, shoving his brother instead of punching him in the face like he wanted to. 

Images flashed through his mind of pummeling his brother on the ground and he blinked them away as he stared Roman down. "I cannot believe my own brother is taking my ex's side." Roman said, staring Remus down with the same amount of anger. 

"There are no sides in this situation!" Remus' hands went to his hair and he yanked at it, a habit he had yet to be able to break. "You're in the wrong here Roman, just fucking admit it for once in your life." Roman shook his head at his brother and let out a small chuckle. 

"You're just a replacement, he's gonna leave you as soon as he realizes you're exactly like me. That's all he is using you for Remus. Do you really want sloppy seconds?" Remus froze for a moment, staring at his brother, did he really think he and Logan were so shallow to get into a relationship like this?

"You're fucking ridiculous." Remus said, looking behind to the stairs where Logan was coming down with a box, he stopped seeing the two brothers staring each other down. 

Remus was ready to pounce on Roman, his hands were clenched into fists and the longer he stood there talking and arguing with him the harder it was to stop himself from punching his ignorant ass in the face. 

Logan took a breath and walked over, pushing past Roman and walking over to Remus' car. Remus looked Roman up and down before he spoke again. "You better leave him alone. You've broken him enough Roman. Leave him alone and move on." Remus said, voice surprisingly level before he turned around and walked to the car, crawling into the driver's seat, looking over at Logan who had silent tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Remus drove them just barely down the road before he pulled over, he wanted to get away from Roman first, he then moved over to wrap his arms around Logan. "Its okay. We've got your things and you never have to talk to him or see him again." Logan nodded against Remus' shoulder and slowly calmed down before pulling away, wiping his eyes. 

"Let's go home." He said softly, putting his hands in his lap as he fiddled with them. Remus nodded and started driving them back to their apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think these chapters are gonna take longer, I'll be updating as often as possible but I want to keep these chapters longer so they'll take longer to make!


End file.
